


Sleep

by sheepmouse



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Past Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmouse/pseuds/sheepmouse
Summary: As Alistair slept nearby, Jim wondered why any of this was happening.
Relationships: Jim Starling/Alistair Boorswan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fanfiction since I was a kid? I doubt Jim x Alistair will ever become even a small thing in fandom, so I’m supplying my own serotonin. This was originally a one-off, but I'm planning out a mutli-chapter fic expansion. This might show up in it, though altered to better fit.
> 
> Still like what I originally wrote though, so here it is as its own thing.

Jim turned away from the ceiling to look back over across the bed. There was Alistair, sleeping. Made sense. It was his apartment.

That wasn’t what puzzled Jim. It was the fact that any of this was happening.

The last time they met was under less-than-ideal-circumstances, not including the baggage of the “Negaduck episode.” By all accounts, he should currently be in a jail cell or dead.

Instead, he was in bed with a guy he had once tried to kill.

It had been a few months since Jim moved into Alistair's apartment. The time had been amicable enough, but rote. At no point did they ever discuss the studio incident or Jim’s time as Negaduck. Jim repeatedly glanced over at Alistair. He dreaded that at any moment, the swan would suddenly come to his senses and throw him out. Feeling himself begin to panic, Jim instead focused on the ridiculous sight before him.

Alistair looked completely different in bed.

His perfectly coiffed hair? All askew.

His pretentious clothing? Gone.

In fact, Alistair currently wasn’t wearing anything at all. His restless fussing had exposed his backside, showing down to the tail feathers. Leave it to someone as overdressed as Alistair to be a nude sleeper. Jim cautiously pulled the covers back onto Alistair and gazed back up at the ceiling. How the hell did he get from wandering a sewer to here?

Why would Alistair willingly allow him so close after everything he’d done, let alone in such an intimate way? Jim wasn’t sure which he felt more, frustration or shame.

Pushing the sheets aside, he began sliding out of bed. This peaceful distraction had been nice, but he couldn’t take anymore of Alistair’s misplaced pity.

When Jim heard Alistair begin to stir, he slid back under the covers, feigning slumber.

A tired voice broke the silence, “Can’t sleep?”

Jim flinched. Slowly opening his eyes, he met Alistair’s face looking back at him. His tired eyes fluttered as he waited for a response. Gulping hard, Jim tried to play it off. “Yeah, this annoying hot swan keeps bothering me.”

“You’re one to talk,” Alistair mumbled, “Here.” Lifting up the blankets, he gestured for Jim to come closer. Jim froze, bewildered by the offer.

When Jim didn’t move, Alistair bashfully covered himself back up. As he began to turn away, Jim abruptly grabbed Alistair’s wrist.

Alistair jumped.

For a split second, Jim saw the same shocked, scared eyes he had seen months ago on the other side of a charging ray-gun.

Jim immediately let go. He laughed awkwardly, trying to reassure Alistair that he didn’t mean any harm. Biting down a whimper, he lightly offered his hand. When Alistair hesitantly grasped it, Jim gently pressed it against his chest, his heart beating rapidly underneath. Alistair hummed at the feeling, moving closer.

As Jim laid back down, Alistair laid his head against Jim’s chest. His warm breath brushed Jim’s feathers, making him shiver. The contact was still foreign to him, both stinging and soothing at the same time. He thumbed the small of Alistair’s back, stroking through his feathers. Alistair softly moaned, arching slightly.

As Alistair fell back asleep, Jim’s anxieties came back.

However, their influence was weaker this time. It didn’t matter how irrational all this was. Alistair had let him in, trusted him. Jim was determined not to let someone down for once.


End file.
